


Tides Beyond Control

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cough cough merman, Desperate Tony, F/M, Feels, Fury needs to chill, Happy Ending, Jane is obsessed with mythology, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mermaid Loki, Nobody can get past Jarvis, Steve encounters something fishy, Stupid Tony, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is a good non bro, Violence, Wink wink rimshot, love spells, maybe smut, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Loki is a merman, but Thor's still a god. Avengers Initiative is still a go, but no Loki. Just fighting villian wannabes.</p><p>Loki has never had a good history with humans. They're a mess. Especially the ones so desperate to find a merperson. But one wretched human billionaire accidentally steals an artifact that is supposed to stay on its hold for the Supermoon cycle. </p><p>Stupid humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides Beyond Control

Loki flicked his green scaled tail uninterested as humans played on the beach. Oh god they looked so happy it made him want to barf. Sometimes in his free time he comes to the surface despite his father's wishes and watches the humans move, talk and run. How do those....legs...work?! Loki never knew and hopes to never will. 

Being the youngest Prince of Jotunheim had it's downsides. Never being able to leave, scowling from his father who never really loves him since he's a runt. His tail is not as big with sharp fins, high speed and no great spikes. No. He was a more swift merman. He had perfected his high pitched scream, his songs to lure boats off track, his magic, and he already grew his fangs and claws if needed. At least he knew what he was doing.

He sneered at the oh so happy families playing in the ocean where he should be but no, he's here watching and sun bathing on a rock, scales shimmering in the light. He heard tiny little splashes and giggling which signaled a wandering child. Again. Loki sighed and slipped into the water with ease, approaching the little girl and slowly rose above water.

"You're a merman!" 

Loki's claws grew and his fangs appeared, hissing and she screamed, running away to cry to her mommy. How pathetic. Humans were so easily scared, so boring it was almost funny. Wretched things. 

"You will get caught and trapped and examined by land dwellers if you do not cease your actions Loki."

The raven glared then stared at his older brother with a patient expression. "Spare your sympathy brother." The sound of humans looking for the mystery creature grabbed both attention, before Helblindi nudged his head to underwater and dived, his deep blue tail coming up only to disappear underwater. Loki rolled his eyes and followed, too tired of the humans now. As they both swam deeper together, Loki talked to him telepathically. 

'Heblindi-'

'What were you thinking Loki? This is the third time this month. Keep it up and father will lash out on you.'

'Doesn't he always?' 

Helblindi snorted and glared his ruby red eyes at him. Byleistr thrust forth from nowhere and hugged Loki, then pushed him, punching his shoulder. 'Are you stupid?! You could've been killed up there! You need to stop playing with the humans Loki. They are dangerous to not just us, all merfolk in the oceans.' Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before swimming away from them, but his older brothers followed, scowling him even more than his mom did.

'Loki.'

All three merman froze at their father's voice, and Helblindi and Byleistr swam off. 'You're on your own Lokes.' The runt groaned and continued to his father's throne, where he did not look happy. Then again when was he? 

'Father.'

'I've had enough of your foolish acts Loki. Do you want to get touched on by greedy humans?' 

Loki rolled his red eyes and looked down, his black raven hair floating around his head. Laufey glared and his hand tightened around his trident. 'Loki.' 

'Father I do what I want, and you can't control me-' 

'I am your father!! I am the King!!! Not you!! You are but a runt and I can throw you out of my castle any minute!! I. Control. You.'

Silence hit Loki as he clenched his fist. His voice now small. ''All I was doing....was scaring them off...for the upcoming Supermoon cycle.' Laufey sighed and rubbed his forehead. He hated fights like these. They wasted his time and he had no patience when it came to Loki. 

'Just....I want you to guard the Frost Cave from pokey humans. Dismissed.'

Loki only became angry again and torpedoed off to the surface, just off Old Man Frost's cave, spotting a boat, not to far. He needed to scare them off because who knows What their goal is. And daddy said.

 

"Oh my god, I'm going to be fucking seasick. Brucie! You're a doctor fix meeeeeeee!"

Bruce looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at his science buddy. He had too much to drink. "Tony, you're just fine. You just need to go lie down if it's that bad." 

"But-"

"He's just being dramatic." Pepper walked up and kissed his cheek, leaning on her boyfriend who whined up a storm. "Am not. I swear I'm seeing things. Like someone drowning. Right over there." All the Avengers lounging in a chair jerked up and looked over the side. Indeed there was someone splashing around, screaming for help.  Jane gasped as she squinted her eyes. "No Tony there actually IS someone drowning!!!" 

Clint grabbed some binoculars and nodded. "Jane's right! Thor you can get there fastest."

Mjolnir came flying into Thor's hand and he took the skies, rushing over to where the person was, only to find she or he was slowly sinking in the water, figure disappearing so Thor dived after.

 

Loki watched the bulky human fly after his illusion. Father was wrong, magic wasn't useless. He smirked and let the sea breeze carry his voice as he started to sing and the water rocked, storm clouds brewing overhead. He perfected the vocalizing and the water violently crashed against the boat. He would take them down, just like he did with lots of boats. It made Laufey proud of him. 

"Anthony..." 

 

Tony swore he heard someone whisper his name as the storm formed above. Now he didn't believe in fairy tales, but he'd damn right say it was a mermaid. 

 

Loki grasped the boat's side, climbing up until he reached the railing. Watching the pathetic humans scramble everywhere. It was amusing. He called the human's name again and watched him swerve and lock eyes with him. His tail was visible and his plan was going perfectly. 

 

When Tony spotted the mermen, he swore, his legs turning into jelly. Dark blue skin with lines running over, green tail that looked very soft but scaly. Jet black hair dark like the night itself. Red eyes that alarmed and glued him to his spot. Was no one else seeing this?!? 

 

The human was gullible. Loki could tell as he beckoned him over with one finger and he stumbled over. 

 

Tony gripped the rail tightly until his knuckles turned white, examining the merman's face and features. Oh my god was he beautiful.

 

Perfect. Under his spell. Weak puny humans. Loki licked his lips and kissed the human, deepening the spell.

 

Tony felt his head swim. Oxygen was running out but the merman wouldn't let go. He didn't mind. Oxygen was stinky anyway.....ugh...need...breath....no....need to....not let go...

 

Loki smirked and pulled on the human. Pulling him over the rail while not letting him breath. He was struggling but as Helblindi said. 'Take down one piece and it all falls apart.' 

"TONY!"

Just as soon as Loki successfully pulled him overboard they both plunged into the water. He was grateful as his gills started up again, and his claws grew, putting holes in his shirt and he hissed. Fangs bearing and snapping the human out of the spell. 

 

As soon as the engineer finally got a hold of his mind. He was lazy, underwater, lacking breath and drowning with a crazy merperson with fangs. Not how he imagined his Tuesday to go but eh it's better than nothing.

 

Loki watched the human scream and try to go back to the surface. It irritated him and even more as he was kicked in the stomach and jaw. No! You come down with me wretched land dweller!!

Someone dived into the water and Loki immediately let go of the human's ankle, watching as the two men grabbed onto each other and swim to the top. Damnit! At least the storm was wrecking the boat now.

 

"I swear! It was a merman! He had blue shkin a ra eyes an'-"

"Don't talk to fast Tony. You still need to get oxygen to your brain." 

Bruce placed a blanket around his shoulders as he violently coughed up more water. "Steve! I swear-" He got into a coughing fit again, and vomited once again in the bucket Natasha handed to him. Again. 

"Tony, that's ridiculous. Merfolk are a myth. You probably fell overboard and lack of oxygen made you hallucinate." 

Jane and Bruce nodded. "Its possible." 

Tony saw what he saw, but decided to leave it for now. Pepper was going to beat his ass.

 

 

 

 


End file.
